


Bitter anger

by problematicuser69



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post DMC5, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicuser69/pseuds/problematicuser69
Summary: Dante comes home after a quick "vacation" in hell with his brother, only to find that Nero isn't that happy about all the things he kept from him...





	Bitter anger

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on twitter @dmcfuckytimes

Dante wasn’t expecting Nero to be gentle, but he also wasn’t expecting him to be this rough. In the end, he kinda deserves it-- scratch that, he _completely_ deserves it: he kept their family ties a secret to him, he pretty much ignored him throughout the whole Red Grave incident and he left him on the Qliphoth to follow that dumbass of his brother in hell.

Nevermind that he thought he was protecting him by doing so, but who more than him should know about how much it hurts being ignored? He shouldn’t have acted like this.

 

 

When he got back with Vergil, he barely had the strength to stand, even less to send a notice to everyone that yes, they’re back.

They both collapsed, Vergil on Dante’s bed – if we want to call it such – and Dante on the office’s couch, and they slept and slept and slept.

 

 

Dante can’t say he’s all that happy when he feels his conscience waking up. He was quite enjoying sleeping thank you very much – he really needed it.

He whines, turning on the other side, burying his face between his arms, and it’s then that he hears the sound of pages flipping.

 

… Must be Trish reading some magazine.

 

He tries to ignore the noise, focusing on trying to fall asleep again, but it gets worse: now whoever this dick is has also begun tapping their fingers on the desk. It could be a nervous tick, but in the state he is now all Dante thinks is that this person is really trying to get on his nerves.

Seconds – maybe minutes too he’s not keeping count – pass, and Dante’s irritation grows. He just wants some sleep damn it.

 

He jolts then, snapping his eyes open ready to berate whoever is making all this mess… except it’s Nero. _Oh_.

“I see you’re awake, _uncle_ ”

And he doesn’t sound happy, despite his attempts to appear calm – there’s anger in his voice, Dante can hear it clearly.

“Nero…”

 

Unfortunately, his voice seems to be the thing that ticks Nero off completely, and his rage explodes.

Dante’s too tired to fight back – or to even notice him – and in a matter of seconds Nero has him pinned down the couch.

“You lyin’ old bastard!”

Ok, that’s true; Dante’s not going to argue with that, but the kid needs to hear the whole thing.

“Nero, please, listen to me--”

 

“I’m done listening to you!”

The grasp on Dante’s shoulders gets tighter, so much that it almost hurts.

“Now we’re gonna do things _my way_ ”

 

 

If this is Nero’s way, Dante thinks as he’s lying on his stomach, ass in the air as the other keeps fucking him with his fingers, he should’ve let the kid do his thing way before this.

Nero is not gentle, absolutely, but Dante doesn’t mind – actually, he prefers it this way. It’s clear that he’s still mad about everything he kept from him, and if this is his way to unwind, Dante isn’t going to stop him by all means.

 

He grunts when he feels Nero adding yet another finger – how many are there now? Four? He’s lost count – which makes the other chuckle – though it isn’t a kind laugh.

“You’re such a greedy asshole”, he comments, and Dante would’ve said something about how appropriate that choice of words was if only Nero didn’t scrape against a particularly sensitive spot inside of him, and instead of words what leaves his mouth are moans.

“I bet you’d take my whole hand if I gave it to ya”

Dante doesn’t reply, but the loud moan that escapes his mouth is enough for Nero, who doesn’t waste any time to add in the last finger, beginning immediately to fuck Dante without any care for going soft or slow.

 

All Dante can do is to rock his body in time with Nero’s thrusts, moans leaving his mouth. He must be making such a mess, and now that he thinks about it… _shit_.

Is Vergil here too? Is he listening? What if they wake him up?

A sudden sense of shame runs through Dante like a truck. What the hell is he doing, and at his age even?

 

And yet he can’t quite bring himself to regret this.

 

He sinks his face into the couch in an attempt to muffle the sounds that won’t stop coming from of him. If Nero notices, he doesn’t mention it, but maybe he’s too busy rearranging Dante’s organs to give a shit about it.

The worst thing is that Dante feels so close already. An old man like him brought to the edge by such a young brat… such degeneracy – and yet Dante only feels hotter and harder.

 

He bites down on the couch – a bad idea as the horrendous taste in his mouth would suggest, but he was following his instinct – as he comes, painting the old red couch white.

He’s rewarded with a slap on his ass that makes him jolt from the glaze of the aftermath.

“You didn’t just came”

Nero’s voice is sarcastic more than incredulous – and maybe also a tiny bit disappointed – and Dante can only slightly turn his head – and even then he can’t exactly meet the kid’s gaze – as he replies with defiant tone:

“What if I did?”

Another loud smack comes, taking Dante by surprise.

 

“We’re not done yet”

_Oh?_

This keeps getting better and better.

 

 

When Nero begins to move his hand again, Dante’s whole body shivers, still oversensitive after his first orgasm, but he doesn’t have the strength to stop Nero – that and also he doesn’t really want him to stop.

It doesn’t last long however, and soon Nero actually pulls away, leaving Dante empty and wanting to be filled again. He takes a moment to admire him, to observe his twitching hole, smoothing it with a thumb and he has to fight a smirk at the way Dante presses himself against it, as if that would be enough to satiate his hunger.

 

At the third slap, Nero notices that Dante’s skin is beginning to redden. Good.

The old man seems to like this, and if anything this just makes Nero’s bravado grow.

“Stay still”, he orders, but either Dante hasn’t caught what he said, or he simply isn’t listening to him judging by the way he’s still rocking against him, craving any sort of contact.

At least he’s lucky that Nero feels too impatient – he needs release – to do something about it, at least until he gets an idea: he can get him to stay still, right as he wants him. He’ll just have to use force.

 

Dante can only sigh in pleasure when he feels – finally – something press inside of him. It seems that the kid couldn’t wait any longer and decided to fuck him like he should’ve fucked him already – but in the end does he really mind the way this has been going? Absolutely not.

Again, Nero doesn’t go slow, and he’s settling already on a merciless pace, gripping Dante’s hips and making him move along. Dante can swear he feels him going deeper at every thrust.

“Yes… like that…” he can’t help but to moan, revelling in all the beautiful sensations Nero’s making him feel, at least until he feels pushed down.

Something grapples his head and pushes it against the couch, in the same way Dante has done before to muffle his sounds, while something else blocks his arms above his head, pinning both of his wrists down. It can’t be Nero’s hands because he can clearly feel them still gripping him – and it’s beginning to hurt but in the nice way – so that leaves… oh right, those demonic hands he has now. They should talk about them once this is over.

 

He can barely breathe and air escapes his lungs as Nero keeps hammering inside of him; it’s starting to burn and Dante feels dizzy, but even in this dazed state, the pleasure he’s feeling is too much for him to ignore.

Before he can even notice, he’s hard again, his erection bobbing and hitting his stomach as Nero keeps manoeuvring him as he pleases, already leaking pre cum, adding to the stain he already left – he’s going to have to clean that up, but for now the thought doesn’t even cross his mind.

He’s getting closer by the second, he can feel it; his whole body is shaking again under Nero’s merciless pace and Dante can’t do anything to stop him. Nero’s got him right where he wants, taking him exactly the way he intended to.

He could fight back, try to resist, but why should he do that? Call him lazy, but he’s enjoying not having to be the one in charge.

 

Being treated like this… it’s his most secret pleasure.

 

Despite the fact that he was expecting it, the intensity of the orgasm takes him by surprise. His body tenses entirely and his scream gets muffled by the couch even though at this point he’s gotten past caring about making too much noise.

Now he can feel Nero’s cock inside of him with even more intensity and it’s becoming so much, _too_ much. It doesn’t last long however and Nero comes as well, still buried deep inside of Dante that shivers at the sensation, feeling himself being filled even more.

 

 

Nero stops and Dante relaxes again. When he doesn’t feel the other holding him anymore, he flops on the couch, boneless.

He feels so empty now, and he can’t lie: he kinda misses the feeling of having something inside of him already, but going at it again would be too greedy. Besides, he does feel tired.

It takes for him a moment to be able to function again, and even then he’s still slower than he’d usually be but hey, at least he can breathe now. When he feels like he can move again he turns his head towards Nero.

 

He still looks pissed, but he also seems to have calmed down a bit.

“You cooled off now?” Dante asks and Nero scoffs. It’s then that he notices that he’s not quite looking at him, as if he’s not able to. Is he feeling shy _now?_

“Think so…” comes the reply, even though Nero doesn’t sound convinced. He recovers however.

“You should take a bath”, he adds in fact, “You stink”

Now Dante gives him a dirty look, but in the end he’s right. He was supposed to take a shower after waking up and well… he’s up now.

 

“So demanding…” he mutters, slowly getting up from the couch.

Ouch. He feels so sore.

“And now let’s hope we didn’t wake Vergil up or else we’re never gonna hear the end of it--”

“He’s not here”

 

_What_?

 

“He left about an hour ago, he said he was going to the local library”, Nero explains, noticing the perplexed way Dante’s looking at him.

“So he’s awake?”

“Yeah, for a while now too”

Dante’s gaze becomes accusatory.

“You’re telling me we were alone all this time?!”

 

If that wasn’t enough to piss him off, the way Nero smirks at that definitely is.

“Hey you didn’t ask”, he says, as if he’s innocent in all this, but also he’s not entirely wrong and Dante can only groan in frustration and stomp his way to the shower – now that Nero made him notice it, he really needs it.

 

That kid… he such a little shit; he hates him.

… No, that’s not true. He loves it.


End file.
